The invention relates to an X-ray film cassette having a storage space for an X-ray film. The film is situated between a bottom and a lid which is pivotably connected to the bottom. The cassette further comprises a locking mechanism which defines the mutual positions of the bottom and the lid when the cassette is either open or closed. The cassette also comprises spring means which retain the X-ray film in a fixed position with respect to the bottom and the lid when the cassette is closed, and which release the X-ray film for transport from the cassette when the cassette is open.
For unloading a known X-ray film cassette of the kind described above (see British Pat. No. 1,454,750), the cassette is coupled, with its side which is to be opened directed downward, to a film development apparatus which also opens the cassette. To this end, the X-ray film should become loose in the cassette so that it drops between transport rollers of the film development apparatus under the influence of gravity.
It is a drawback of the known X-ray film cassette that it cannot be unloaded in the horizontal position. A further drawback is that after the cassette is opened, the X-ray film is liable to adhere to an intensifier screen contacted under pressure by the X-ray film in the closed condition of the cassette.